


mermen and princes

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mermaid Roman, Mermaid Virgil, Musical, Musicals, Prince Patton, Roman and Virgil are brothers, Sea Witch Janus, disney movie, magic Virgil, prince logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Mermen Roman and Virgil, brothers, meeting brothers and humans, Prince Logan, and Patton, and fall deeply in love with them. So, Roman strikes a deal with the Sea Witch, Deceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	mermen and princes

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know, this is on my wattpad, and this was written, BEFORE Remus was a character. I just ended up changing his name when I was looking over things. Anyway, enjoy!

"I swear that seagull has no idea what he's talking about." Virgil complained as they swam home quickly.

Roman, who was holding a red bag, looked to his brother, "Virgil, Scuttles knows what he's on about."

"I swear he has no clue." Virgil replied.

"Did you have to change him into a crow?" Asked Roman.

Virgil laughed, "he was squawking like one."

Both brothers swam faster, they had been searching on a sunken ship, collecting human items and went to the surface to ask Scuttles, something that they weren't allowed to do.

"My sons, where have you been?"

The boys stopped in the tracks when swimming passed the throne room and Roman hid his bag behind his back.

"Hello father..." They greeted, quietly.

"You missed the concert, so, where have you been?" Their father glared at them, his crown shinning magnificently on top of his head.

Roman and Virgil could sing. The entire family could, but Roman was the best, Virgil was more of the magic merman.

Virgil sighed, "it wasn't our fault. We ran into a friend-"

"I bet I know who!" Shouted a voice, making the two teens look down.

Romans eyes widened, he knew the crab, Sebastian his name was, would throw them under the school of fish, "you don't know our friends!"

"That seagull, Scuttles!"

The brothers froze and saw the hardening and angry glare on their father's face, "you know I don't want you going to the human world! You know why! It's dangerous!"

"We aren't children anymore!" Virgil replied, angrily.

"It is against the law! Under this roof, you listen to me!" The father shouted back, making the boys glare.

"Yes, father."

The two swam off and sighed, their father never understood their fascination with the human world and possibly never would.

Once out of sight from their father, they swam in the opposite direction of their bedroom, which they shared with six older brothers.

They swam to a cave, the entrance covered by a large rock, which used to take both of them to move, but now Virgil simply waved his hand to do so. They swam through the tunnel and made it to a large, open space, full of human objects.

Roman sighed, placing dinglehoppers, snarfblatts and thingamabobs in their respectful place.

"Why can't our father understand that we like this stuff and it won't change?" Virgil sighed.

"I know..." Roman frowned.

"I don't get how the human world could be so bad..." Virgil said, looking to his brother.

" _Look at this stuff,_ _Isn't it neat?_ _Wouldn't you think our collection's complete?"_ Sang Roman, laying on a slab of rock, holding a dinglehopper.

_"Wouldn't you think we're the guys,_ _The guys that have ev'rything?"_ Virgil sang, joining in.

_"Look at this trove,_ _Treasures untold,_ _How many wonders can one cavern hold?"_ Roman sang, spinning slightly, looking around at their objects.

_"Lookin' around here you'd think,_ _Sure, they've got everything."_ Virgil sighed.

_"We've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,_ _We've got whozits and whatzits galore!"_ Smiled Roman, picking up the objects and showed them off to a stray fish.

_"You want thingamabobs?"_ Asked Virgil, picking up a box full of metal spirals, showing them to the same stray fish, now leaning against Roman, _"we've got twenty."_

_"But who cares?"_ Frowned Roman, placing the objects down.

_"No big deal."_ Virgil added, setting the box aside.

_"We want more."_ Sang the brothers.

_"We want to be where the people are."_ Roman leaned against the rocky wall.

_"We want to see,_ _Want to see 'em dancin'."_ Sang Virgil, messing with two small, porcelain, dancing statues, smiling gently at the pair, _"Walkin' around on those-"_ pausing, Virgil turned to Roman, _"whad'ya call 'em?"_

Roman looked down to his red fins, _"oh!_ _feet!"_

_"Flippin' your fins you don't get too far,_ _Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'!"_ Virgil laughed, as he and Roman, spun around each other.

_"Strollin' along down a-"_ Roman continued but frowned, _"what's that word again?"_

Virgil tapped his chin, before singing, _"street!"_

_"Up where they walk,_ _Up where they run,_ _Up where they stay all day in the sun!"_ They sang together, swimming upwards towards the hole in the roof of the cave, with the bright sun gleaming through the water.

_"Wanderin' free,_ _Wish we could be,_ _Part of that world!"_ They fell down and landed on the floor, back against the wet sand.

_"What would we give,_ _If we could live,_ _Outta these waters?"_ Sang Virgil, smiling sadly.

_"What would we pay,_ _To spend a day,_ _Warm on the sand?"_ Roman sang, throwing the sand above their heads.

_"Betcha on land,_ _They understand."_ Virgil frowned, leaning up, his chin resting on his hand.

_"Bet they don't reprimand their children."_ Roman added, facing him.

_"Bright young people,_ _Sick o' swimmin',_ _Ready to stand!"_ Sang Roman, swimming up, followed by Virgil.

_"And ready to know what the people know,"_ Virgil picked up a book about physics and smiled, showing his brother, _"Ask 'em our questions,_ _And get some answers."_

_"What's a fire and why does it,"_ Roman traces his fingers over a picture, with a tear drop shaped, red and orange image and frowned, _"what's the word?"_ He asked his brother.

_"Burn!"_ Sang Virgil, eyes scrunched closed, hands clenched to his heart.

Virgil and Roman was desperate to go on land, brothers who had lots in common and understood their desires.

_"When's it our turn?_ _Wouldn't we love,_ _Love to explore that shore above?"_ They sang, swimming up to the hole together, swimming in a circular motion around each other, reaching out together, their hands now through the hole then frowned, floating down.

_"Out of the sea,_ _Wish we could be,_ _Part of that world."_

A metal cup fell from a shelf and landed on the floor and out crawled the red crab, Sebastian.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Sebastian?"

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" He shouted, glaring at the brothers.

Roman rubbed his neck, "uh, our human collection...?"

"What?!" He shrieked, "I have to tell your father! I must! If I don't-"

Virgil grabbed the crab, "you can't tell him! He won't understand!"

"I can and I will!"

"Please Sebastian, we're begging!" Roman pleaded.

Sebastian paused, seeing their distressed faces and sighed, "alright... alright...."

Virgil flashed him a small smile, barely noticeable and very rare, "thank yo-"

A shadow passed by the hole in the ceiling, making the two brothers glance up. Eyes wide in wonder, Virgil dropped the crab and swam up, through the hole, being followed by Roman. Their heads bobbed on the water, followed by Sebastian and saw a large ship, with multicoloured fireworks exploding around it and loud music coming from the ship.

"Woah...."

They swam up to the ship, ignoring Sebastian's pleas to stop and climbed up the side of the ship, looking in through a rectangular shape cut out in the wood. There they saw men dancing, on two feet and playing music, laughing and smiling. A gray and white dog barked and sniffed, trailing over to the two mermen, who hid on both sides of the rectangle. Roman looked back but was licked by the dog, getting him to giggle.

"Max! Here boy!"

The dog, named Max, ran to the voice of the owner, making Roman follow the dog and stared.

"Woah! Easy boy! Easy!" The dog was pouncing and licking a man's face, he wore glasses, with a blue shirt and brown pants and what looked like a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.

The man chuckled, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh my god, Virgil... He's gorgeous..."

"He's a bit hairy, don't you think Roman?"

Roman laughed lightly, pushing his shoulder and grabbed Virgil's chin and tilted his brothers head to the man, "no, him!"

Too bad that when he was forced to look, the cardigan man walked out of sight when someone shouted, "Patton! Come here!"

Instead, behind him on the wooden railing, was a man with glasses, wearing a black shirt, gray pants and a dark blue tie, reading a book, which Virgil noticed was an Agatha Christie book, one he had read at one point. The man held at poker face expression, to most, but he could see his eyes light up in joy or a small smile that graced his face, his eyes slightly wide when reading.

"Yeah... Gorgeous..." Virgil said, trailing off.

The man from before, now known as Patton went and sat down next to the man reading. Quickly, the brothers swam under the ship and climbed up to hear the conversation.

"Yes Patton?" The other man asked, putting his book down.

"Remy is angry at us for not falling in love with the Twins of the Kingdom Sunset." Patton sighed.

The man held him, "Remy is always angry."

"I know that Logan, but still... I know he's out there... somewhere."

The man known as Logan smiled, "I know. They both are."

Lightening struck, lighting the black night as thunder sounded, echoing through the sky.

"Hurricane coming!"

"Secure the ship!"

The human brothers jumped up and grabbed rope, beginning to help their men steady everything. The captain lost control of the steering and fell away, getting hit by a wave, as did many of the crew. Logan saw the wheel and rushed and grabbed it, trying to steady the ship. Both mermen lost their grip and fell into the waters again, and looked up in worry, seeing one of their sails catching fire. They lost control of the ship completely and no matter what Virgil did to try and stop it, the ship crashed into the rocks. People was thrown over board and so, began swimming towards the lifeboats.

"Wait, where's Max?" Patton asked, after helping Remy into the small lifeboat.

Loud barks came from the ship, making Patton gasp and jump into the water in a rush.

"Patton!" Shouted Logan, following his brother.

They both swam to the ship and climbed aboard, there Max stood, barking like a maniac and trying to escape the fire.

"Max! Jump! I'll catch you!" Patton shouted, as if the dog understood.

But, the dog did jump and as promised, Patton caught him, Logan sighed, thinking of all the things he'd say once they got-

"Ah!"

Patton's foot went straight through the boards, dropping Max as he fell.

"Run Max!" Patton shouted, the dog following orders and ran, jumping into the water and doggy paddled away, "Logan, get off the ship!"

"I'm not leaving you Patton!" The man in the tie fell to his knees and both men tried to pry the foot loose.

Logan looked up and gasped, in black, thick, bold letters on a barrel, read the word ' **GUNPOWDER** '.

"What?" Asked Patton, right before the fire caught the barrel and blew the ship up.

The crew gasped as the mermen screamed slightly, then after a millisecond of shock, swam into action and began looking for them. Roman saw Patton, unconscious and limp against a board and was about to go under water had Roman not caught him before hand. Logan was no where to be seen, so Virgil dove under the water and saw the man floating down, until he dragged him to the surface. The two swam off, holding the men and past the fireworks, with Virgil apologising, as he can't even do simple magic, but was stopped when Roman had reminded him that he can do better and more things then the sea witch. They swam to the beach and pulled them in the shore, Scuttles who was flying by saw and landed and when told of the situation, began to inspect.

"Is he alive?" Asked Roman, worried.

Scuttles removed the glasses and opened Patton's eyes, "it's hard to say." He listened for a heart beat in the man's left foot, "there's no heart beat."

This is why Virgil did not trust Scuttles, Virgil felt Logan's chest, feeling a steady heart beat and smiled, running his hand through the humans hair, dreamily.

"No, he's breathing!" Smiled Roman, hearing Patton's slow breath, gently caressing the man's cheek, "he's so beautiful."

_"What would I give,_ _To live where you are?"_ Roman sang, caressing his cheek, smiling in relief, _"_ _w_ _hat would I pay,_ _To stay here beside you?"_ Sebastian was washed ashore onto a rock and stared at Roman and Virgil in shock and horror, _"What would I do to see you,_ _Smiling at me?"_

The crabs mouth dropped as Scuttles smirked and shut it.

_"Where would we walk?_ _Where would we run?_ _If we could stay all day in the sun?"_ Again Roman caressed Patton's cheek as the sun came out, waking the eldest prince.

The prince stared, tiredly, seeing this beautiful man, singing in front of him and gently took the merman's hand.

_"Just you and me,_ _And I could be,_ _Part of your world."_

Virgil stopped paying attention to his brother and looked down to Logan who was beginning to wake due to the light and singing. The human squinted, seeing the man, lit up by lights looking worried, concerned and... pretty.

A dog barked in the distance, making the two undersea brothers back up and jump into their waters again.

"Patton! Logan!" Shouted a voice, "oh my god! Thank god!" A man pulled them up, "you gave us all a scare and-"

"A man was singing, Remy. He rescued me, he had the most beautiful voice." Patton smiled, his hand over his heart, while Logan was thinking of his own saviours eyes.

"You've swallowed a lot of sea water. Come on let's go home." The man pulled the two princes up, "come on Max."

The three walked off, followed by the dog.

Sebastian, now freaking out, said, "we won't mention this to anyone! I will stay in one piece!"

_"Someday I'll be,_ _Part of your world."_ Sang Virgil, quietly, watching Logan walk off.

The next day, the six brothers, Aquarius, Bay, Calder, Cari, Gal and Hydra, where combing their hair, getting ready for the day.

Virgil was outside of the window, smiling and humming the song Roman sang yesterday.

"Roman! Come out, you've been in their all morning!" Scolded Gal.

Roman complied and came out humming, combing his hair in his mirror, followed by Virgil, who sat next to him.

"Geez what's with these two?" Asked Hydra.

Roman picked up an orange flower and swam out and bumped into their father.

"Morning Dad." Smiled Virgil, as Roman places the flower into his father's hair.

The two youngest brothers both swam off together, humming and spinning with each other.

"Oh, they've got it bad." Tutted Calder.

"What? What have they got?" Asked the man.

Cali rolled his eyes, "isn't it obvious. Roman and Virgil are in love."

"Roman? Virgil? In love?"

The king of course tried to figure out who it was, but nobody, not even Sebastian told him.

Roman and the brothers fell asleep that night, all accept Virgil. He sighed, he couldn't stay away anymore, from Logan that is. So, the boy swam out and swam to the walls of the castle, where he saw Prince Logan, sitting on the edge of his balcony reading, smiling, Virgil watched.

It was silent for a while, until Virgil flicked his tail too hard, causing a loud splash.

Logan looked down to the sea and saw him before the merman could hide, "who are you?"

Virgil blushed, "oh... I'm Virgil..." He leaned against a rock that was in the middle of the water and looked up.

"I'm Logan... wasn't you the one who saved me last night?" Logan asked, straight to the point.

Rubbing his neck Virgil said, "I was... Yeah... I-I wasn't singing."

"I know, I saw..." Logan smiled, gently, "wait there."

_'God... His smile is gorgeous.'_ Virgil thought.

Logan rushed downstairs and out the castle doors and to a bit of land, not caring he was in his night attire. Virgil saw him and swam over, sliding onto a large rock, connected to the land.

"You are a merman?"

Looking down, he sighed, "yeah."

Logan's eyes trailed down and stared, seeing Virgil's tail, it was mainly all black, but had a few shimmering patches of purple, "your tail is gorgeous."

Blushing, Virgil chuckled, "not as gorgeous as your eyes."

Logan blushed.

"What's it like?" Virgil asked, "being a human?"

"Boring..." Replied the human, "it's incredible dull... what about in the sea?"

"Just as dull. Nothing exciting happens, besides when people go missing."

"Missing? Like sharks ate them?" Logan asked. Virgil giggled, making the human frown in confusion, "what?"

"We have an alliance with the sharks."

This made Logan embarrassed, he had made a fool of himself in front of a cute man, but Virgil could sense this and took the man's hand with his wet one, which didn't bother the human, "it's okay. It's a normal thing to assume. Missing as in, missing. We think the sea witch did it."

"What's a sea witch?"

That's how it went for that night up until three in the morning. They talked about things on land and in water and, what a shock, Virgil was right about Scuttles being useless.

"I should head back." Logan said, after yawning tiredly, even though he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah. My brothers might see."

"You have brothers-"

Virgil laughed lightly, "that's a conversation for tomorrow night."

Logan smiled, "tomorrow night?"

"W-well, only if you want to!" Virgil stuttered.

"I'd love to." Logan smile widened, _'that stutter was adorable.'_

Virgil and Logan bid each other goodnight- good morning in this case -and left their separate ways.

The next day, Virgil was exhausted. He of course got up, helping Roman find more human things as his brother began to speak of Patton. They even swam up to the edge of the shore, to look for the princes.

"I just want to see, Virge."

Virgil sighed, "I know you do, but still..."

Neither expected both brothers to walk down the beach, their dog Max, bounding ahead of them.

Virgil swam under, yes he's talked to Logan, but Patton and Max scared him. This was why he didn't want to be here. In case Patton or Max saw them and killed them.

Patton glanced up, as Roman swam behind a rock, so the human only caught a glimpse of the merman's face.

"What is it Patton?" Asked Logan.

"I swear I saw the man again..."

Logan glanced up, to see if Patton was correct in seeing the man but saw no one, not even Virgil, which was slightly disappointing for the intelligent man. Seeing the sadness in Patton's eyes, Logan wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders, "cheer up. He'll come soon."

They walked off, with the dog again barking like mad, as Logan tired to reassure his older brother, the man would return.

"That was a close one." Virgil said, swimming to his brother.

"He looked at me..."

Virgil smiled, "calm down, Romeo."

"What?" Asked the older one.

Sighing, Virgil replied, "it's a reference to a book I read. Doesn't matter." Yes, he was reading more now, all thanks to Logan slipping in he liked to read.

Midday, Roman was swimming towards their trove, while Virgil looked for more things.

"Ahhh." Sighed two voices, making Roman stop, "Deceit would want to to help you."

Roman spun around and there, right in front of him was two sea snakes, bright yellow, with two black eyes. "What?"

One of them smirked, "Deceit sees, that you are sad, afraid that you can never get your crush."

"Patton." They sighed together.

"Your father wouldn't allow it, would he? No. Deceit can make your dreams come true." The other said.

Roman glared, "go away. I'm not falling for it."

"Very well. The offer still stands." They said, slithering away while sighing out his crushes name again.

_'Deceit could make my wishes come true...'_ Roman thought, but decided to think some more.

Later that night, Virgil again swam to the rock and waited, until Logan finally came out.

"Was you at the beach today?"

Virgil sighed, "I was. We didn't really want to be caught. Besides, that animal of yours might kill us."

"Who? Max? Our dog?"

"Yeah! He's scary!"

Logan laughed, "Virgil, Max is a happy dog who wouldn't hurt a fly, I assure you. No, what's this about brothers?"

Virgil clicked his fingers, "oh yeah!"

And again, conversation started up, about family life and pets and parents.

"Both mine and Patton's parents are dead... they died of a disease when we was five, so we was taken care of by our royal advisor, Remy." Logan sighed, remembering how sick his parents looked.

"My Mother was killed by humans. She went out for a swim one morning and never returned." Virgil said, his damp hand upon Logan's left shoulder.

Logan placed his hand over Virgil's and smiled, "it's not all bad though? I have Patton."

"Yeah... you do.... Romans smitten by him."

"Roman? He saved Patton?"

Virgil laughed, "and sang. Yeah."

"Is he truly in love with Patton?"

"He hadn't shut up about him yet!" This got Logan to laugh, loudly.

Smiling, Virgil gently reached out and caresses his cheek, "you're gorgeous..."

Logan blushed and looked to the merman and took his hand in his, "I'm not good with emotions."

"Me neither."

And boy did Virgil mean it, the next night he showed up, he had lots of different color coral and flowers wrapped in seaweed and gave it to the human.

"T-these are for you...."

Logan gently took them and smiled, "thank you. They're gorgeous."

Virgil didn't really know what the representation of this was the only reason he did it, was because he had heard Roman talk about.

"Not as gorgeous as the man holding them." Virgil smiled, his chin resting on his left hand, smiling dreamily, successfully making the human prince blush.

The next night Virgil arrived he was greeted by a flustered Logan.

"Logan? You okay?"

Logan slowly took out a box of heart shaped chocolates, "these are for you..."

Logan had promised to let Virgil try chocolate the night before.

The merman smiled, "thank you, Logan." He took the box and tried one, his eyes widening in amazement, "this is amazing! It's so good!"

"Yeah, but the one eating them is better..."

That next day, Roman watched Patton dance with his dog on the beach, laughing and smiling as the merman hid behind the large rock. He wanted to do that with Patton. He wanted to make him smile and laugh. Whatever Deceits deal was, he hoped it was worth it.

Virgil was late the next night. His brothers weren't sleeping, so he only managed to leave at midnight. Granted, Roman might be awake due to actually considering talking to the sea witch. The purple merman swam fast and pulled himself on the rock.

"Logan?" Looking down, he saw the man sitting, his arms around his knees.

"Virgil?" The man stood up and hugged him tightly, "I-I thought something happened! I thought I annoyed you! I'm so sorry! I-I panicked!" The logical man pulled back, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me..."

Virgil took his hand, "my brothers wouldn't sleep, I'm sorry for scaring you, Logan."

Logan couldn't stop himself and pecked Virgil's cheek softly, "don't scare me again."

Virgil, not realising the man had done that, wrapped his arms around the humans waist, wetting it, "I'm sorry..."

They stayed silent for a minute before pulling apart in realisation. Logan kissed Virgil's cheek and Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. They stared at each other in shock. Logan caressed Virgil's left, slightly wet cheek with his right hand and began to sing.

_"I don't know when,_ _I don't know how."_ The human sang.

_"But I know something's starting right now!"_ They sang in unison, as Virgil lifted his opposite hand and caressed the man's other cheek.

_"Watch and you'll see,_ _Some day I'll be,_ _Part of your world!"_ Sang Virgil, determined to be human, as Logan leaned up and kissed him, Virgil running his hand through his hair.

Virgil returned home at seven in the morning and so, had no sleep. He swam through and saw his brothers in the throne room and his father, glaring at him. "Yes father?" Virgil swam in, taking note of how Roman looked on in worry and confusion.

"Is it true? You was kissing a boy. A _human_ boy, last night!" Shouted the man, rattling the room.

Virgil backed up, "where did you hear that?" Then the boy saw Sebastian, hide behind the seaweed, "oh."

"You leave me with no choice, Virgil." The King brought out a cuff and cuffed it around Virgil's left wrist, "if you leave again, I'll know. And I'll get you. I don't want you seeing that thing anymore."

"Logan is not a thing!" Virgil glared, "Dad I love him!"

The king glared, "get to your room and stay there! Now!"

"But father-"

"I will kill him if I must!"

Virgil stared and teared up at the one cuff restraint and swam off. Roman followed him, comforting him when they sat in his bed.

"I-It was going somewhere!" Virgil clung to his brother.

"It's a bad time to say, but I'm going to go to the sea witch, to see if he'll make a deal."

Virgil stopped crying and looked up, "what?! Roman, that's suicide!"

"If it means being with Patton, I will. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Roman got up.

"No, Roman! This is a bad idea!" Virgil followed Roman, until his brother flew threw the window.

"Don't tell father..." Roman swam off, making Virgil yell in anger.

The older brother swam to the dark part of the sea, seeing the large, rotting carcass that was Deceits lair. Roman swam in, hearing the cries and wails of the small polyps sea worms and headed to the main area.

"Ah, Roman... good to see you." There was a man, with half a snake face, looking at him, "a little fishy told me, that you are in love. And not just with anyone, oh no! With Prince Patton, a man from the surface."

"I'm glad we're establishing what we already know." Roman glared.

Deceit smirked, "the solution to your problem is, to become a human yourself."

Romans eyes widened, "can you do that?"

"Of course my sweet child. It's what I live for. To help poor unfortunate merfolke, like yourself. Poor unfortunate souls, that have nowhere else to turn to."

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty._ _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch."_ Smirked the snake man, as the two yellow snakes slithered around his arms, hissing loudly and smiling at him, _"_ _b_ _ut you'll find that nowadays,_ _I've mended all my ways._ _Repented, seen the light and made a switch._ _True? Yes."_ He smirked, leaning against the boy, much like Virgil would.

_"And I fortunately know a little magic._ _It's a talent that I always have possessed._ _And here lately, please don't laugh,_ _I use it on behalf, O_ _f the miserable, lonely and depressed."_ He sang, bringing up an image of a skinny, hunched over merman and a plum, small, mermaid. Deciet muttered something that Roman could not hear, but the song continued, _"_ _p_ _oor unfortunate souls!_ _In pain!_ _In need!_ _This one longing to be thinner,_ _That one wants to get the girl._ _And do I help them?"_ He asked, clicking his fingers, the two now the complete opposite of what they looked like before hand, _"yes, indeed."_

_"Those poor unfortunate souls!_ _So sad!_ _So true!_ _They come flocking to my cauldron_ _Crying, 'Spells, oh Deceit please!'_ _And I help them?_ _Yes, I do."_

_"Now it's happened once or twice._ _Someone couldn't pay the price."_ Deceit sang, holding out his hand but got nothing off of the two fake mermaids, and sighed, _"And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals."_ He swiped his hand turning them into the small worms from the entrance, _"Yes, I've had the odd complaint,_ _But on the whole I've been a saint,_ _To those poor unfortunate souls!"_ He sang loudly, spinning.

"Now, here's the deal." Smirked Deceit, "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for four days. Got that? Four days." He held up four, yellow gloves fingers, "now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the fourth day," he made four suns set, "you've got to get dear ol' Patton to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the fourth day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and - you belong to me." He smirked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or brothers again." Roman realised, thinking of Virgil, alone in the kingdom.

"That's right..." Deceit faked shock, "but - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" He laughed, "oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any -"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your voice."

Roman frowned and grabbed his neck gently, "my voice?"

"You've got it, pretty boy. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice," Roman stated, "how can I -" but was rudely cut off.

_"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"_ He shook his hips, _"Ha!"_

_"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber!_ _They think a partner who gossips is a bore,_ _Yes, on land it's much preferred,_ _For couples not to say a word,_ _And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"_ He began to throw things into a potion, smirking evilly and was happy, _"_ _c_ _ome on, they're not all that impressed with conversation!_ _True gentlemen avoid it when they can._ _But they dote and swoon and fawn._ _On a partner who's withdrawn. I_ _t is he who holds his tongue who gets his man."_

_"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!_ _Go ahead!_ _Make your choice!_ _I'm a very busy man,_ _And I haven't got all day."_ An image of Patton appeared, smiling but was destroyed by Deceits head shooting through it, viciously and smirked at Roman. _"It won't cost much,_ _Just your voice!"_

_"You poor unfortunate soul!_ _It's sad!_ _But true!_ _If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet._ _You've got to pay the toll._ _Take a gulp and take a breath_ _And go ahead and sign the scroll!"_ Deceit held out a gold piece of paper with a contract on and a pen, and Roman took the pen and stared at the gold sheet, _"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got him, boys_ _The boss is on a roll!_ _This poor unfortunate soul!"_

Roman signed the contract, a crown over the 'i' of 'Prince' and looked away as he did so.

_"Paluga, sarruga,_ _S_ _ome winds of the Caspian Sea!_ _Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,_ _La voce to me!"_ The waters picked up and Deceit smirked, _"now . . . sing!"_

_"Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!"_

_"Keep singing!"_

_"Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!"_

Giant magical hands like smoke, went into Romans neck, pulling out his voice, a small glowing ball and gave it to Deciet. He laughed as Roman changed into a human, two legs and naked, not able to breath. Clicking his fingers, Roman was gone and he appeared on the surface of the beach, against a rock.

"Hello Roman!" Shouted a voice from above.

Roman looked up and waved at Scuttles, then looked down to where his tail used to be and smiled. Kicking up his left leg, he wiggles his toes as Scuttles landed on his leg, "you look different!" Roman nodded, his smile widening and so Scuttle began to guess random things, ignoring the obvious fact that the merman had legs.

"Roman!" Shouted another voice, belonging to Sebastian.

The man looked up and his eyes widened.

"Virgil sent me. He said you made a deal with the sea witch!" Sebastian gasped, "you have human legs!!" This made Roman nod, "w-what was the deal!"

Roman began to act it, he held up four fingers, making Sebastian say, "four." Then he pointed to the sun and after a few guesses, they got, "day." He made a heart shape for love, blew a kiss for kiss and pointed to the castle for Patton. "You have four days to get true love's kiss from the prince!" Shouted Sebastian, "why aren't you talking?" Roman frowned and dragged his fingers over his neck to symbolise Deceit had it and pointed to his leg, to show it was a trade.

"If it works what happens?" Asked Scuttles.

He made a gesture to himself to show he would stay like that and when asked if it failed he pointed to the sea and held his wrists together like a prisoner.

"You belong to Deceit?!" Shouted Sebastian, "look! If I go back and tell your father, he can convince him otherwise!" The crab began to walk but was picked up by Roman who shook his head, "don't you shake your head at me, mister! When we fix this you can go back to being like everyone else and be-" The crab noticed the frown on the merman's face and he sighed, "and be, miserable..." Roman looked dejected and so Sebastian sighed, "alright, alright, I'll help you find that prince." The man smiled and hugged the crab close.

"Now, if you want to be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one!" Scuttles said, picking up a sail and rope that was lying about. The seagull helped Roman wrap the sail around him, tying it up with rope, it was not at all flattering, but to Roman, he looked beautiful.

Barking sounded, making the seagull fly up and Sebastian hide. There was Max running after Roman, who ran and climbed up a rock, scared of the dog.

"Max! Max!" Shouted a voice, making the dog retreat.

There stood the Prince, Prince Patton, stroking the dog, "where'd you go? Calm down, what's gotten into ya?"

The dog ran up to Roman making Patton stare, "o-oh. I see..."

The human walked up to him, as Roman desperately tried to fix his hair.

"I'm sorry if he scared you. He's harmless really-" Patton looked up and froze noticing how close they where and stared, "you look familiar. Have we met?"

Roman grinned and nodded.

"We have!" Patton took Romans hands in his, "I knew it. You're the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Roman mimed his name and then frowned, that's right he couldn't speak, he had forgotten.

"What? What's wrong?"

Roman tapped his neck.

"You can't speak..." Patton frowned, "then you must be someone else."

Romans eyes widened and started to show that his voice was take and that he was a merman.

"What? Are you sick? You need help?"

Roman got so vigorous with his actions, he fell and was caught by Patton, who held him close and stared, "uh, don't worry. I'll help you." He helped Roman walk to the castle who was wobbling slightly with Sebastian running after him.

Roman was given a bath, his clothes taken off him and was given new ones. It was a white suit with a red sash.

It was close to dinner and Logan watched the sun set at the table, getting excited. He was impatient and was bouncing his foot, he was to see Virgil tonight.

That kiss, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Oh, Patton, be reasonable. Nice young men just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Remy began.

"I'm tellin' you, Rem, he was REAL!" Patton said, looking from the window, "I'm gonna find that man - and I'm gonna marry him."

"Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Smiled one of the servants, Thomas, leaning in Roman.

"Oh, Patton, isn't he a vision?"

Patton stared, the suit showed of his figure wonderfully and Roman blushed seeing he was begging checked out, "you look - wonderful."

Logan stared at the man, at first he thought he was Virgil, but Virgil didn't like Patton. He liked him... At least he hoped so. Logan felt sad and looked at the table, antsy. He realised this would be Roman, but Virgil expressed how he'd been sneaking out, so Roman probably didn't know about their relationship.

"Come, come, come, you must be famished." Smiled Remy, leading the man to a green chair, "let me help you my dear." He pulled out the chair, "there we go."

Roman sat and smiled as Remy asked, "quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Patton, Logan?"

Roman saw the fork and smiled and took it and began to brush his hair with it, but seeing the confused looks he stopped quickly, blushing in embarrassment. The necktie man smiled lightly behind his glass of water, this _had_ to be Roman. He remembered having a similar conversation with Virgil about forks the first night they met.

Remy brought out a brown pipe and began to light it. Romans eyes lit up.

"Uh, do you like it?" Remy asked, passing it to Roman, "it is rather - fine-"

He blew its contents into his face, making the brothers laughs, Patton holding his sides.

"Oh, my!" Said Thomas.

"Ahem, so sorry Remy."

"Why, Patton, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" Thomas smiled.

"Oh, very amusing." Remy said, wiping his face, "Thomas, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oooh, you're gonna love it." Smiled the servant, "Joans been fixing their specialty, stuffed crab!"

Logan stared off at the window again, he had stopped listening, missing Virgil very much again. It didn't help his brother was here. The intellectual man frowned, "I'm not hungry..." he missed his boyfriend a lot... well... hopefully he would be his boyfriend, "excuse me."

Logan got up and left, humming a song. The song he hadn't stopped singing all day, the song he and Virgil sang before kissing.

Roman watched after him, hearing the familiar tune to the song and heard the man mutter out the lyrics.

_"I don't know when,_ _I don't know how._ _But I know something's starting right now,_ _Watch and you'll see,_ _Some day I'll be,_ _Part of your world."_

Roman smiled and then frowned, Virgil was stuck at home, alone, trapped and possibly worried.

There was a loud crash, making Thomas eyes widen and rush out.

Roman felt guilty, he couldn't see Virgil and he didn't know how to act out to Logan that Virgil probably wasn't coming tonight, or any other night.

"You know, Patton, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

Patton was staring at the door, "I'm sorry, Rem, what was that?"

Thomas set the food down and smiled and left.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Remy lifted the cover revealing Sebastian cowering in the salad. "Get your mind off -"

"Easy, Remy, Easy."

Roman lifted his own plate cover and singled for Sebastian to hide there. Sebastian rushed across while no one is looking.

"It's not a bad idea. If he's interested. Well - whaddaya say?" Patton asked turning to the man, who slammed the cover on his plate, "would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

Roman nodded vigorously, leaning heavily on his plate's cover.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Smiled Remy, stabbing the plate and then frowned, seeing the grab gone.

That night, Roman watched Patton playing with Max.

"Come here boy!" The dog jumped at him and barked. He saw Roman looking and waved.

Embarrassed, he went back inside quickly.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life!" Sebastian shouted as he took off a piece of lettuce, "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you."

Roman landed on the bed and smiled, bouncing. Enjoying the comfort.

"Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this." The crab battered his eyes, "you gotta pucker up your lips - like this." He pursed his lips, "you gotta-" he paused seeing the man asleep.

"Hm. You are hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless..." He trailed off, blowing out the candle and lay on the pillow falling asleep.

~~~~~

"Any sign of them?" Asked the king below the sea.

"No, Your Majesty." Said a seahorse, "we've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son - or Sebastian."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home."

"Yes sire." He left.

Virgil was still awake and listening to the whole thing. He of course, had a feeling he knew where Roman was, but he didn't want to tell his father, because he respected Romans wishes. The purple tailed boy swam, going for a stroll around the castle, as he was doing so, he stumbled upon a vault. Curiosity got the best of him and so, swam in.

Inside was things his father had gotten from years of wars and fights and searches. A spear, a gold hammer, a silver shell, a gold bracelet, with a fin on and next to it legs. Virgil paused.

Picking up the bracelet he smiled, feeling the sense of magic coming from it, _'maybe this can strengthen my magic?'_

He placed the bracelet above the cuff but paused, beginning to choke on the water, he felt two things moving and looked down, seeing his fin gone and instead replaced with two legs, two feet and ten toes. Quickly, he took off the bracelet, changing back to a merman and gasped for air, "I-I was human..."

He swam out and to his shared room, his siblings now asleep, gripping the bracelet in a death like grip.

_'I can go see Logan! Stand on the land! But... the cuff...'_

He had to get it off.

~~~~~

Logan was awake all night, panicking. He had overstepped boundaries! Virgil didn't show up all night and he felt deprived of him. He needed Virgil. Running his hand through his hair the next morning, with massive bags under his eyes, he walked past Patton and Roman, who ran down the stairs to ride in the carriage. He passed out on his bed and didn't get up until later.

Roman and Patton climbed into the carriage, smiling to each other as Patton crabbed the reins connected to a white horse and drove off. They went to town, with Roman looking at everything with wide and curious eyes, making Patton smile at him, as Roman was very cute. Roman was enticed by all the people chattering and even stopped to watch a puppet show, he grabbed the puppet revealing a hand and was confused, so when Patton explain what it was, he smiled. The merman saw people dancing and pulled Patton there and pointing. Patton's hand was on his waist and Romans hands around his neck and they danced together, smiling. Even when Roman tripped and Patton caught him, like the hero he is, they were smiling. Patton spun him and lifted him and Roman wished he could laugh and giggle. Patton bought him a bouquet of red roses, much to Romans delight as he loved the colour red and Patton wrapped his arm around him, as the rode back to the castle at sunset.

Roman frowned slightly, _'_ _two more days.'_

They entered the castle in where they saw Logan, sipping some coffee, exhausted and in his night wear.

"Logan? Have you been asleep this whole time?" Asked Patton, his arm still wrapped around Roman.

"I was up all night...." Logan frowned, tears coming to his eyes ever so slightly, "doesn't matter..."

Patton let go of his 'date' and moved forward, "Logan-"

"No Patton, don't bother." Logan got up and left.

The human looked to Roman, "come on, let's go."

Roman nodded as they walked upstairs to their rooms, the sun now gone completely and decided to sleep.

Logan again, spent the night waiting for Virgil outside on his usual spot.

During that day, Virgil had been trying to get the cuff off all day. He's tried stabbing it, trying to pick any sort of lock he could find, which was non and even tried pressed the symbol of the king. But, nothing worked. He tried every little thing he could think off, it took him all day. Virgil rubbed his eyes and decided to try and deactivate the cuff. It took him a while to think of the right words to stay.

_"The lock on my wrist,_  
_Give it a twist._  
_It's been activated,_  
_Let it be deactivated._  
_Let me roam free,_  
_So I can leave the sea."_

The cuff lit up purple and when back to gold.

Taking a shaky breath, Virgil swam out of the castle and when no guards came after him, he swam off fast, going to the usual place where he met up with Logan.

Seeing the human there and sad, his face in his hands, made Virgil guilty. He quietly swam to the rock and pulled himself up, putting the bracelet on.

"Logan, my love?"

Said man looked up, "Virgil!" He got up and kissed him. Virgil closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man. "W-where was you?" Logan asked, panicked.

"My father would not let me. I'm sorry... But, I snuck out..."

Logan looked down, blushing when he saw the legs and looked away.

Anxiety washed over Virgil, "are my legs hideous?"

"No, on the contrary, you have gorgeous leg! It's just... well... you're naked..."

Virgil realised that this was not how a human dressed and blushed, "o-oh, umm..."

Logan took off his jacket and wrapped it around his partners waist, "how are you human?"

"Oh! I found this bracelet, I thought it looked good and put it on. I nearly drowned." Virgil laughed, as Logan took his hands and helped him down.

Logan wasted no time in kissing Virgil again, his hands on the boys waist to steady him, as Virgil wobbled and wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck.

Pulling back, Logan caressed his cheek, "come. I'll help you to the castle."

They walked to the castle, Virgil walking weirdly, heavy footed and clung to Logan as if his life depended on it.

"Virgil?"

"Yes?"

Logan looked at him, "do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I would love you, Logan." Smiled the merman.

They walked into the castle, "Thomas?"

The servant ran in, "yes Logan?"

"Could you run a bath, for my boyfriend?"

Thomas' eyes widened at the fact the Prince was dating, "o-of course! Come along dear, I'll set a room up for you as well."

"Thank you." Virgil smiled and slowly walked up to the man.

Logan kisses Virgil's cheek, "I shall see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Logie."

The servant and merman walked off as Logan blushed like mad. He now had a boyfriend.

~~~~~

"How did you sleep?" Asked Logan, as Virgil walked out of the room in a black suit and purple tie, his walk now more refined.

"Amazingly." Smiled the man, "so much better then the beds under water."

Logan laughed lightly and looped his arm around Virgil's, "we should go for breakfast."

"Lead the way."

Patton, Roman and Remy were sat, waiting for Logan, as non knew of the new arrival.

"So, Roman, I was thinking we could go out tonight? You know, a boat ride? Just us." Patton asked, holding Roman's hand as he enjoyed the first date.

Roman nodded, happily and enthusiastically.

"And this is the dining room."

The doors opened, revealing Logan and a boy. Remy and Patton stared in confusion, but Roman teared up.

_'Virgil... he's safe... he ran away!'_ He was missing his brother and so, seeing him, made his day a whole lot better.

"It's massive." Virgil replied, looking around.

"Ah, Logan. Who is this?" Asked Remy.

Logan smiled, "Remy, Patton, this is Virgil my boyfriend. Virgil, Remy is my advisor and Patton my brother."

"Nice to meet you." Smiled the merman.

"Hi!" Grinned Patton, excited. He had met the boy that saved his brothers life.

Remy got up and shook Virgil's hand, "a pleasure to meet you."

Roman shot up and hugged Virgil, crying into the boys suit. Virgil smiled and held him, "you okay?"

The crying man nodded, sniffing loudly.

Patton got up, "you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." Virgil frowned, "why isn't he speaking?"

"We don't know he just can't." Patton answered.

Virgil glared at nothing, the sea witch...

"Let's have breakfast." Remy said, sitting down in his seat.

Roman looked at his brothers legs and his eyes widened, one look on his face, 'how?!'

"I'll explain later, Roman."

Patton leaned on his hand, "that's his name?" Patton smiling, thought, _'what a beautiful name... for such a beautiful person.'_

"It's lovely."

Roman blushes as he sat down next to the prince.

Logan pulled out the chair for Virgil who sat down and blushed, giggling slightly. Logan sat and held his hand.

Virgil looked up and his eyes widened seeing Sebastian, who gasped quietly seeing the boy.

They talked while eating, well in Romans case listened and when they finished Virgil gently took Roman to the side.

"What deal did you make? What was it, Roman?" Virgil asked, worried.

Sebastian explained, quickly, sea witch, loss of voice for legs, just a day, kiss to stay, then asked, "what about you?"

"I deactivated it with my magic and swam away. I found this bracelet in the in the vaults and stole it-"

"You're a fugitive?" Hissed Sebastian.

"In a way." Virgil sighed, "I had to so I could be with Logan!"

Roman waved his arms and began to act out things and so it turned into a guessing game, which took a while.

"The prince and you are going out tonight?" Virgil asked, grinning, "are you going to kiss?"

Roman crosses his fingers, making the youngest smile and giggle excitedly, doing the same.

Then Virgil frowned, _'if they don't kiss, they only have tomorrow and then... if it fails... he'll belong to Deceit...'_

Roman was already gone to hang around Patton some more. Well, dance. Roman enjoyed it, which was seen as he danced everywhere since yesterday, so Patton offered a dance or two.

"Virgil? Are you ok?"

"I need to head into the waters..."

Logan panicked, again, "why?"

"Roman is a merman, as you know, he made a deal with the sea witch so he can have legs and now he can't speak because of him. If Patton doesn't give him true loves kiss, by tomorrow sunset, he goes back to being a merman and he belongs to Deceit... I need to try and break off the deal. I'll be back soon."

Virgil rushed out, followed by Logan, "Let me come with you."

"I can't change you to merman and even if I could I wouldn't do it. I'm not that powerful." Virgil frowned, getting undressed and took off the golden bracelet, "keep it safe for me."

Logan kissed Virgil, "be safe."

"I will."

The merman dove into the water and swam to the sea witches lair. It was treacherous journey, he had to stop a few piranha's from attacking him.

He finally made it, "Deceit!"

The snake looked up from a glass ball and smirked, "Virgil. I have been expecting you. Come in, I think I know what you want."

Virgil went up to the snake and held his throat, his hand glowing, "break that deal, now!"

"It's a binding contract!" Chocked the snake, "I can't! But, I can bend it!"

The merman dropped him, "and how can you do that."

"A trade." Deceit said, "Roman still becomes a merman if he fails, but instead of him, you take his place. You belong to me if he fails."

Virgil backed up slightly, "b-but Logan... my freedom..."

"Well, I guess you don't care for Roman. That's alright I-"

"It's just... well... the payment for the deal... what is it?"

Deceit smirked, "it's not much, just your magic."

"My magic isn't that powerful, you won't be-"

"You don't know what you posses." The man smirked, "give me your magic and the deal is set in place."

Virgil frowned, slightly. Give up his magic, to save his brother... His magic was a small price to pay...

_"Come on you poor unfortunate soul."_ Sang Deceit, wrapping his hand around the merman's shoulder and smirking, _"Go ahead,_ _Make your choice._ _I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day!"_

A figure of Roman was smiling as a merman, still talking to Patton and Logan. Logan looked happy as well, smiling at the the pair.

_"It won't cost much,_ _Just your magic!"_ The vision broke. _"You poor unfortunate soul_ _It's sad but true._ _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_ _You've got the pay the toll!"_ Deceit made a gold contract appear and Virgil read through it quickly and glanced up, slightly. _"Take a gulp and take a breath,_ _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_ _Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got him, boys_ _The boss is on a roll!"_

Virgil grabbed a pen and stared and sighed his name, scruffily at the bottom of the paper.

_"This poor unfortunate soul!"_ He took the paper back and made a potion.

_"Begula servuga,_ _Comes winds of the Caspian sea!_ _Powers and magic,_ _Lets make it real tragic!_ _La magie to me!"_

Virgil gulped as the snake stared at him, now holding a shell, "now, your powers."

The merman created a ball of magic and passed it to the snake who smirked, "excellent. The deal is set."

Virgil swam out quickly and went back to shore, terrified.

Logan, like a good boyfriend, waited for him, however he was pacing with worry. Patton and Roman went out on their date and Logan was worried that Roman would become a slave and Virgil would be killed.

"Logan!" Virgil climbed upon the rock and was hugged by Logan.

"Are you okay?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm fine. Don't worry, Logan."

The human handed over the bracelet, "here."

Smiling, Virgil put it on and his tail turned into legs again. He jumped of the rock, "gave they gone on the date?"

"They just left." Logan replied, holding Virgil.

"I hope it goes well."

"Me too..."

~~~~~

Roman and Patton were in a boat in a lagoon, with Patton paddling the boat.

Sebastian sighed as Scuttles frowned, "still no kissing?"

The crab shook his head, "no."

"Nothing is happening? Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Ok" Scuttles said, "all right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He flew over and stood on a branch and began squawking loudly and obnoxiously.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Winced Patton.

Roman face palmed looking up to the bird that winked in his direction.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Sebastian cried out, he jumped into the water and cut off a piece of grass, "you want something done, you've got to do it yourself."

Sebastian swam up, "first, we got to create the mood. Percussion," he pointed to three ducks that began to drum on turtles stomachs, "strings," he pointed to crickets that rubbed their legs together, "winds," winds picked up, "words."

_"There you see him,_ _Sitting there across the way,_ _He don't got a lot to say,_ _But there's something about him."_ Patton looked up and stared, seeing Roman looking around in complete awe and wonder, baiting his lip slightly.

_"And you don't know why,_ _But you're dying to try,_ _You wanna kiss the man."_ Sebastian sang in his ear before disappearing.

"Did you hear something?" Patton asked, looking to his left, but Roman smiled and shrugged.

_"Yes, you want him,_ _Look at him, you know you do,_ _Possible he wants you too,_ _There is one way to ask him."_ The two smiled at each other and leaned in.

_"It don't take a word,_ _Not a single word,_ _Go on and kiss the man."_ They pulled back and Roman looked down, sadly. _"Sing with me now."_ Sebastian said, looking into the water.

Frogs held onto the paddles and as Patton rowed they smiled and sang in unison, _"Sha la la la la la,_ _My oh my,_ _Look like the boy too shy,_ _Ain't gonna kiss the man."_ Roman frowned and rested his chin on his hand, looking out into the distance sadly, _"Sha la la la la la,_ _Ain't that sad?_ _Ain't it a shame?_ _Too bad, he gonna miss the man."_

"You're really pretty Roman." Patton said, blushing madly.

Roman smiled and held his hand, trying to show he though Patton was handsome. This made the Prince blush.

They sailed through a curtain of leaves under a massive tree.

_"Now's your moment,_ _Floating in a blue lagoon,_ _Boy you better do it soon,_ _No time will be better._ _He don't say a word,_ _And he won't say a word,_ _Until you kiss the man."_

They held each other's hands as below the marine life circles the boat, singing.

_"Sha la la la la la,_ _Don't be scared,_ _You got the mood prepared,_ _Go on and kiss the man._ _Sha la la la la la,_ _Don't stop now,_ _Don't try to hide it how,_ _You want to kiss the man."_

The boat spun and was now surround by fireflies.

_'He's beautiful.'_ Patton thought.

_"Sha la la la la la,_ _Float along,_ _And listen to the song,_ _The song say kiss the man._ _Sha la la la la,_ _The music play,_ _Do what the music say,_ _You got to kiss the man."_ Fish sprayed water up like small fountains,

_"You've got to kiss the man,_ _You wanna kiss the man,_ _You've gotta kiss the man,_ _Go on and kiss the man."_

They slowly leaned in, heads tilting and eyes closing, about to kiss, when the boat tipped over, they fell into the cold water, creating a loud splash.

"Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Patton said, helping up Roman.

Flotsam and Jetsam smirked and congratulated each other.

The two went home drowned like rats, being either way, laughing their heads off.

They entered the castle, laughing and saw Logan reading a book out loud to Virgil, who was resting his head in the man's lap, smiling at the fireplace. He never thought he'd see fire do something so useful.

"Hello Patton, Roman." Smiled Logan.

Virgil smiled and got up, looking to Roman with a 'well?' But Romans smile faltered and shook his head.

That means they'd have to kiss before tomorrow's sunset!

Roman held his thumb and index fingers close together, leaving a space, making Virgil wince at how close they were to kissing.

Patton sighed happily, as Virgil took Roman, saying it was to be discussed in private and left.

Patton went out, a dreamy grin on his face as Logan followed smirking.

"You going to kiss him?" Asked Logan.

"Oh shush. I'm still looking for him."

"Patton, if I may say, far better than any dream boy, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Logan said, even though he knew Roman is that boy, but didn't feel the need to say that. Besides, he didn't speak, Patton would call him a liar. He walked off.

Patton sighed and threw rock into the sea and was about to walk off when he paused. He heard it, that voice.

He turned around.

_"Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!"_

He saw a man, with brown hair and a yellow suit on, he stared seeing a shell glow yellow and then his eyes glazes over, turning bright yellow for a second.

The next day, Scuttles flew into Romans room, "Roman! Roman, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

Roman woke up and stared at the bird tiredly.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian muttered, tiredly.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh?" Laughed the seagull, "the whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Scuttles flew off again laughing.

Roman woke up properly and brightened and ran out, knocking on Virgil's door.

The door opened, "yeah? Hi Roman..."

Sebastian smiled, "the prince and Roman are getting married!"

The two ran off again, leaving Virgil confused, "what? Wait for me!" He followed.

They got to the landing and looked down only to see Patton and a random man together. Logan was standing off to the side, frowning. All morning he'd been trying to get Patton to remember Roman, but it was as of the merman was wiped from his mind.

"Well, uh - err, Patton. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery man of yours does - in fact exist. And - and he is lovely. Congratulations, Janus." Remy took the man's hand and shook it.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes - of course, Patton, but, er - but these things do take time, you know."

"This afternoon, Remy. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, oh - very well, Patton - as you wish."

Roman ran off crying. Virgil stayed and saw 'Janus' look up and smirk, clutching a sea shell.

The remaining merman glared at him. He seemed familiar.

~~~~~

Logan kissed Virgil lightly, before he went onto the ship.

"I tried to tell him that it was Roman he wanted, he doesn't remember..."

Virgil rested his head on Logan's shoulders, "it'll be okay. Just, just know that I love you. A lot."

Logan's eyes widened, and smiled, "I love you too."

"Come on Logan." Remy shouted, making Logan smiled sadly.

"Goodbye dear." Logan left and went onto the ship as it said into the sunset.

Roman, who had been hiding behind and pillar came out and cried, sitting down and leaning against it.

Virgil knelt and held him, "it'll be okay Roman..."

Sebastian frowned, wishing there was something he could do.

Scuttles was flying to watch the wedding, humming the bridal march, when he heard something and flew to the window.

_"What a lovely little groom I'll make, my dear I'll look divine._ _Things are working out according to my ultimate design."_ He laughed. _"Soon I'll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine!"_ He climbed into the desk, breaking glass and pots and used his finger to pull the mirror to face him.

There in the mirror was Deceit, laughing.

"The sea witch! Oh no.. He's- I gotta..." he flew into side of ship, shook his head and off to find Roman.

"Roman! Roman! Roman." He landed and panted, "I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I saw I saw that the watch," Sebastian tapped his legs, "the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" The seagull shook the crab and then slammed him into the dock, " **the prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise**!"

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Sebastian, rubbing his head only have a slight concussion.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Asked the seagull and when Virgil went to answer added, "I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Asked Virgil.

Roman looked up and ran to the edge, seeing the ship sail into the sunset, _'_ _before the sun sets on the_ _fourth_ _day.'_

Roman jumped in water but struggled to swim. Virgil saw and took off the pants and tied them around his waist and took off his bracelet, his legs now fins and jumped into the water. He put the bracelet on his brother for safe keeping and hauled Roman in his back, "hold on."

"Virgil, get him to that boat as fast as your tail can carry you!" Sebastian said.

"I'll try." The boy replied, swimming off to the boat, keeping himself and his brother afloat.

"I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Sebastian said to himself.

"What - What about me? What about ME?" Asked Scuttles, in a frenzy.

"You - find a way to _stall that wedding_!" Sebastian shouted, diving into the water.

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" He cried and flew off to rally the animals and fish, squawking an alarm, "move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" Birds, flamingos, sea lions, star fish and lobsters, all went after Scuttles who went in one direction.

On the ship, the wedding started. Logan saw the Janus kicked the poor dog and petted him to calm him down, while he himself glared at the man.

"Dearly beloved-" the Priest began.

"Don't worry Roman." Virgil said, nearing the ship, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there!"

"Yes, um, do you Patton, take Janus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Patton said, distantly.

"Eh, and do you-" The Priest was cut off by birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos, but mainly aimed at the man, causing the dog to bark, people to scream, Logan to laugh in triumph and the Priest to continue, "then by the power inves-"

Sea lions dove onto the ship, making more people scream and Logan fall over laughing. He wanted his and Virgil's wedding to be this chaotic.

Pelicans collected water and dumped them on Janus who squealed, then a lobster nipped his nose and then was attacked by star fish, clinging to his skin.

Virgil and Roman arrived and Roman gave the bracelet to his brother and climbed. Virgil put the bracelet on and followed.

"Get away from you slimy little-" but a sea lion bounced the man on his nose and then threw him into the white wedding cake, just as the merman climbed aboard and then three dolphins spit water at him.

Scuttles squawked in his face, making him growl and grabbed his neck, strangling him, "oh, why you little-"

Virgil ran to Logan, "Logie?"

Logan's smile widened and hugged Virgil, "Virge!"

Max broke loose from Remy who was holding him back and bit the man's butt, making him scream and Scuttle grabbed the necklace with the shell on and broke it, but the man caught one.

_"Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!"_ Roman synced up with it and smiled, as Patton blinked, the spell breaking.

"Roman?" He went up to the man.

"Patton." The merman smiled.

"You - you can talk. You're the one." Patton smiled.

"Patton, get away from him-" Janus covered his mouth, hearing himself being deeper.

Of course, Virgil heard and growled and looked up.

"It - it was you all the time."

"Oh, Patton, I - I wanted to tell you."

They leaned down to kiss.

" **Patton No!** " Shouted the sea witch.

But as they came close to kiss, the sun set and Romans eyes widened and he slipped and became a merman

Roman looked down worried as Patton's eyes widened, _'_ _he's even more handsome.'_ But these thoughts soon disappeared.

"You're too late! You're too late!" Shouted Janus, changing into his usual attire.

Roman gulped, "Deceit, please can we-"

"I've already talked." Deceit held up two contracts, "Yours Roman, is worthless. It's been bent. You shan't be coming with me" Roman sighed relieved, but Virgil tensed as the snake looked to him. Logan grabbed his hand and Romans' eyes widened in panic. "Virgil belongs to me."

Roman tried to get up but was picked up by Patton, "Virgil! No! Why would you-"

"I can't let my brother, the only one who's ever understood me, loose his life." Virgil said, going to walk forward.

Logan's grip tightened, "I won't let you."

"I have to."

Deceit pulled Virgil into him, forcing the bracelet off and smashing it, Virgil slipped down, his pants gone and revealed his black purple tail.

"Goodbye, lover boy." The snake jumped into the water.

"VIRGIL!" Shouted Logan, leaning over the banister as Roman jumped into after them.

"ROMAN!" Shouted Patton, leaning over as well.

"Poor little prince." Deceit said, swimming through the water, pulling Virgil,it's not you I'm after. "I've a much bigger fish to catch one we marry-"

"Deceit, stop!"

"Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How _are_ you?" Virgil wiggled as Roman appeared.

"Let him go!" Shouted Roman, swimming forward.

"Not a chance, kid! He's mine now. We made a deal!" Deceit showed the deal to the king who read it.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Shouted Roman, tearing up, "I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know -"

Triton attacked the contract with a fierce blast from his hands, to no avail, only pushing Deceit back as he used it like a shield.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable." Laughed the snake, "even for _you_. Of course, I always was a guy with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." Virgil was surrounded by a yellow swirl and was changing into a wedding attire, beads was in his hair, jewellery on his fin, Roman gasped and their father reached out, "but - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better..." Deceit smirked.

Above, Patton was rowing a small boat, with Logan in looking for the two.

"Boys! What are you doing?"

"Remy, we lost them once. We aren't going to lose them again!" Shouted Patton.

"Now! Do we have a deal?"

The king sighed and singed the contract.

"Ha! It's done then!"

The swirl went to the king and changed him into one of the worms and Virgil looked down and sighed, seeing no ring.

Roman hugged him brother and looked to the king.

"Your majesty." Frowned Sebastian.

"At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho!" He laughed, placing the crown on his head.

"You - You monster!" Roman attacked the snake, but was throw down.

"Don't fool with me you little brat!" He made his hand glow, the crown shining, "contract or no- AAAAHH!"

He was hit with a harpoon thrown by Patton, who was under water, making his arm bleed.

"Why you little troll!"

"Patton! Patton look out!" Roman called, begging held back by snakes.

"After him!" Shouted Deceit to the two snakes, making Flotsam and Jetsam attack.

Patton reaches the boat, but was dragged back under immediately.

"Patton!" Shouted Logan, who jumped in to save him, trying to wrestle the snakes off him. He successfully knocked them off and held Patton away from them.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Deceit smirked, aiming at Logan, so Virgil grabbed Deceits arm just as he shot a bolt of magic at his boyfriend, Virgil also grabbed the shell and crushed, being surrounded but purple swirls and the magic blasted Flotsam and Jetsam, turning them to sushi.

"Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" The snake held them, he hissed and began to grow.

Roman swam up and held Patton, "Patton, you've got to get away from here."

"No, I won't leave you!"

Virgil swam Logan to the side, "I'll be okay, you need to go."

"No, I'm not going!"

Deceit grew large and so much so, that Patton and Roman was on the crown and had to jump down, " **you pitiful, insignificant, fool!** "

"Look out!" Shouted Patton, as Deceit tried to knock them away and ducked with Roman.

**"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"** He wrecked havoc and made a wave, knock the couple apart.

"Patton!"

"Logan!"

Deceit smirked, creating a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecked ships.

Roman clung to a rock, but was blasted to the middle of the whirlpool and Patton, who saw, climbed onto a ship and jumped in after him.

"Patton! Why would you-"

"I'll try and protect you!"

Virgil was deep in the water swimming against the current and focusing on his magic.

Logan was picked up by the sea witch and throw in the circle, he had been on the same ship as Patton and his plan to kill the sea witch failed.

Deceit laughed, **"so much for true love!"** He went to blast him, but was knocked backwards.

The three in the whirlpool looked over and saw a large Virgil, his under eyes dark, his eyes shining purple, **"Logan, Patton, hold your breath, Roman get them out."**

Roman grabbed their arms as the humans held their breath and Virgil stopped the whirlpool.

The water caved in on them as Roman swam up, bringing the humans with them and the two gasped for breath when the reached the surface and passed out from exhaustion.

Roman swam them to shore when they laid still.

**"How cute! You think you can kill me!"**

**"Think? I know I can."** Smirked Virgil, clicking his fingers, shrinking the witch back to his normal size.

"W-What?!"

Deceit was picked up and crushed between Virgil's index finger and thumb, like a grape.

The crown fell.

The contacts now broken, souls free and the king normal.

Virgil shrunk down to his normal size and swam to shore and the sun began to rise.

He joined his brother on the rock near the beach and watched the two humans, laying there.

They frowned, knowing they had to go back to their own world.

Sebastian looked up to the king, frowning.

"They really do love them, don't they, Sebastian?" Asked the father.

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." Sebastian stared, "children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You - always say that?"

Sebastian looked up nervously.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss them." He waved his hands.

They looked down and seeing their tails glow and smiled like a maniac.

Patton slowly woke up and Logan shot up, both looked around and froze seeing Roman and Virgil walk towards them, both in suits, Roman with a red sash and Virgil with a purple tie. Patton and Roman run up to each other and kiss gently as Logan and Virgil hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

Roughly a month later, they got married, a double wedding.

The newly weds just kissed and people cheered the merpeople clapped, with Roman and Virgil's six brothers cheering loudly.

Sebastian was still running from the chef, which Virgil and Roman found funny, and even beat it.

The king made a large wave push him up as his son-in-laws bowed to him respectfully, earning a bow back and his sons hugged him.

"We love you, Dad."

The king pulled away and went down as the ship sailed off, the newly weds kissing again.

_"Now we can walk,_ _Now we can run,_ _Now we can stay all day in the sun._ _Just you and me,_ _And we can be,_ _Part of your world!"_


End file.
